Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a product test/calibration system and a calibrated device to perform a product test/calibration, and more particularly to a low-cost product test/calibration system and a low-cost calibrated device to perform the product test/calibration.
Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices are manufactured in the form of wafers comprising many thousands of devices. The wafers are diced into dies and packaged into integrated circuits (IC). Each IC has been implemented by integrating more and more digital and analog circuits into a single chip.
Due to the increasing complexity of the testing of integrated RF circuits, to identify “good” and “bad” ICs during production is a challenging problem for those conducting wafer-level tests or final tests. In addition, after the final test, the qualified ICs and some external components are fabricated further to produce a variety of electronic products. The manufacturers of electronic products have to further conduct the product test on the electronic products to make sure that all the components in the electronic products function well or have qualified performance.
Using conventional methods, to test electronic products using a dedicated standard or technology, a dedicated test instrument is required. The dedicated test instrument is usually very expensive. When an electronic product supports multiple standards or technologies, the cost increases enormously.
To solve this problem, a low-cost product test/calibration system is proposed.